


And All Was Well

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Aphrodites Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Hades Dean, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, the Greek god of love, must feed off the lust of people he sleeps with. When you have to feed off lust, who no better then the Greek god of the underworld?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All Was Well

Love is a game. Started with finding your prey, having them succumb to you and ending with one consuming lust of sex. Wash, rinse and repeat. Though to a god of love, it is definitely hard to find someone to keep your interest enough to get through any of those steps. He had found himself bored with all that ages ago, strangers and hook ups were no longer his idea of fun. The god swirled his glass of decent enough beer, in a less than appetizing bar, sitting alone. 

"Hey cutie, can I buy you a-" A stranger asked but the god put his hand up. 

"No." The god shooed him away, the man was taken back, but the god compelled him away. When the bar door opened, the god lightly glancing towards it, as three men laughing came through the door. The older man of the three, looking maybe thirty paused seeing the lone man at the bar. He nodded speaking to the other two, before heading to the bar, sliding in next to the god. The God's eyes on him from the corner of his eye a small smile on his face taking a small sip of his drink, trying to look disinterested in the scruffy male.

"Whiskey. Two." The man spoke to the bartender, as the bartender nodded going to make the drinks.

"For a smooth guy trying to buy me a drink, you should check to see what I'm drinking first." The god took another small drink, placing his cup down on the table. 

"What are you drinking?" The man asked as though slightly mocking him with the question, but the small obvious smile still on the god's face. 

"Beer." The god smirked as he went to pick up his drink to take another sip the half full beer was now frozen solid on the bottom of his cup. The god was taken back but followed a small icy trail from the cup, to the table to the man's bare hand laid on the table. 

"Really? It seems to me like you're done with that." The man smirked as the god smiled full force. 

"Smooth, Dean. Smooth." The god watched the man slid back on his leather gloves. "Who knew hell was so cold."

"Ha ha, god of hell with ice powers. Cute, Cas." Dean swallowed down his whiskey as castiel laughed loudly. Dean grabbed the back of castiel's head pulling him into a kiss, the instant touch of their lips touching, castiel moaned at the icy touch kissing him back needingly and hungrily. Ice flakes forming on his tongue, the god of love forced him closer. Honestly not caring if they made a scene, but the kiss broke by the god of death. 

"No." The love god mewed as castiel forced him back into the kiss, castiel's hand sliding in the death God's thigh giving it a tight squeeze. Dean moaned, kissing him back harder, trying to slay off the love gods obvious heat. He's never been forceful like this before, normally castiel was able to enjoy some conversation and beer before heading up to the hotel bedroom. Usually in their unclear broken up relationship they had, once were together but the idea of sex with one person wasn't what castiel had in mind. They broke up after the god of death caught castiel in the arms of another feeding off of him and his lust. Dean didn't hold a grudge, he got that castiel being the god of love couldn't just turn it off, just like Dean couldn't control the ice that came with his title. They remained good with friends, and casual lovers, meeting up every couple centuries for a good lay. Castiel hungrily kissed his back, his eyes glowing a light pink as he started feeding off his energy. 

"Can't a guy finish his drink before we continue?" Dean broke the kiss lightly but castiel was having none of that.

"No." Castiel kissed him again, not bothering for subtly as he grabbed his bulge, dean moaned into the kiss. Not bothering to argue, he grabbed castiel's hand breaking the kiss long enough to pull him upstairs. Before reaching the hotel door, castiel had pinned dean against the wall kissing him hungrily. Eating off the lust Dean produced, though never has he been this hungry. Castiel pulled Dean's pants buttons snapping them off, as his now pink eyes swirled like clouds in his eyes, dean moaned as castiel got on his knees licking the fabric on his bulge. Dean panted swallowing his moan as castiel teased the fabric with teeth and tongue, feeling the god of hell tangle his hands into his black hair. Dean's eyes started to produce what looked like a storm in his eyes as he let the god of love fed off of his lust. 

"Gods, I never seen you so hungry." Dean purred in satisfaction, as castiel pulled him out of his underwear. Sliding his tongue over the tip, rubbing his fingers over the shaft. 

"You know what you do to me." Castiel smirked before taking him into his mouth. Dean moaned, waving his hand he appeared a beer, which he admitted before hand needing a drink, sucking it down before choking lightly when castiel sucked his tender spot. Castiel smiled fighting back a laugh as he showed he wanted deans full attention. As a man slid past them on the stairs, the man giving them a disgusted look. Dean gave him a cocky smile with a little salute with his beer, as the man looked away. 

"M-Maybe we should head into our room." Dean moaned, feeling castiel's teeth nip at him, dean bit his own lip. 

"Not till you come." Came castiels sing song voice. Dean moaned, dropping the beer, Both hands returning to the black hair he loved so Much. Slightly rocking into his mouth, castiel's tongue swirling the skin. Dean panting and gasping, as he felt castiel swallow, knowing dean had a weakness for his mouth. He didn't expect to cum so hard, castiel taking every little taste of him with another swallow, looking up at dean as he lustfully slid his cock out of his mouth licking it clean. Dean panted roughly as dean gripped castiel's hair forcing him off his knees. Careful not to hurt him, he heard castiel laugh in happiness. 

"God, I love you so much." Dean breathed pulling castiel into a hot heated kiss, not even realizing what he had said. Every time they had sex, dean confessed his love to castiel. Every time it broke castiel's heart, he knew dean was always so honest about his feelings while they were intimate. Though when they finished, any talk of love or feelings always ended up with a fight. 

Castiel kissed him back his heart fluttering as dean's hands fell on his hips, pulling him body to him. Dean twisted them so dean was in control, pinning castiel roughly against the wall. He moved his hands only to open the hotel door, he pulled castiel inside. Once the door was closed he pinned castiel's hands over his head, kissing castiel's neck. 

Castiel like a hungry animal tried to moved towards him more. When dean let go of castiel's hands, castiel moved to follow him as Dean walked away but something held his hands. Looking up he saw his hands were pinned above his head by ice. His eyes fell back to dean who was lighting a cigarette, he pulled down his underwear and jeans taking his time as castiel struggled with the ice cuffs. Stripping off his shirt dean stood naked in front of him, looking at castiel who wanted at him like a wild animal. Dean waved his hand and the sound of a old record scratching to play, old music was castiel's favorite. Dean always played it when they had sex, castiel always thought it was dean's way of showing affection. 

 

Dean took his time walking over to castiel, castiel's eyes whirling pink clouds. Dean moved to castiel grabbing hold of his collar, he ripped the fabric slowly. 

"I liked this shirt." Castiel pouted, as Dean raised an eyebrow. 

"You knew better." Dean stated pulling the shirt from castiel's body. He then moved to castiels jeans, unbuttoning them. He slid castiel's pants and underwear down making him naked as well. He slowly kneeled down, sliding the socks and shoes off both of them he organized in the corner. He always thought that was funny dean's little quirk was organizing shoes. Castiel was so hard, he whimpered as Dean put out his cigarette in his palm. Dean kissed up his leg, as dean slid castiels legs over his shoulders. Castiel felt dean kiss up into his hole, gasping as dean started to eat him out. Castiel gasping and crying out as the ice held him securely, as he whimpered and gasped. Shaking as he felt the ice cold tongue dance inside him. 

"D-dean!" Castiel whimpered, as he started to cum lightly by his tongue alone. Dean felt his cum sliding down his neck and shoulder blades as he smirked. Standing up he secured castiel's legs at his hips as he stared at him in the eyes. "Making me cum before fucking me is cruel." Castiel panted trying to reach his lips as dean stayed far enough away to keep his lips and deans a centimeter part. Dean waved his hand as lube appeared in it, as castiel gasped at the feeling of lube. 

"If you didn't make such a cute face, I wouldn't tease you." Dean smiled as he softly moved close enough so castiel can bite and tease those pouty lips. Castiel bit his bottom lip, lightly tugging on it. 

"Fuck me." Castiel panted kissing him needingly as Dean moved to position himself, castiel gripped the icey cuffs, the room turning freezing temperatures as Dean gave his lover a hard kiss. The icey room feeling amazing on his hot skin, as Castiel continued to feed off the god. He didn't bother to even wait for dean to push into him,dean being slow and teasing. He couldn't wait a second long, feeling deans tip on his hole. He forced his ass down on Dean's cock, gasping at the relief, instantly starting to rock his ass up and down on the gods cock. Castiel's eyes swirls of pink clouds, only growing stronger as dean smirked at castiel riding his cock. 

"Look how hungry you are..." Dean smirked watching castiel riding his cock roughly. "When was the last time you fed?" 

"Fuck me. Please. Hard." Castiel whimpered ignoring the question as the ice cuffs broke, castiel's hands finding Dean's hair and cupping his face. As dean pressed him roughly against the wall, slamming up into him, dean kissed him roughly. Panting and moaning loudly, castiel clawed into his back, leaving cuts. "Dean! Don't stop!" 

Dean forced castiel back into the kiss, as he bounced him on his cock. Dean knowing how to satisfy the god of love, only he ever being enough for castiel. Dean's fingers wrapped around castiel's cock, as castiel bit into his shoulder blocking the scream he wanted to yell to the heavens. Dean looked down to watch castiel's body quake at the touch, castiel's whimpers and mews, biting deans shoulders when he was pounded just right. 

The room got noticeably hotter than how they started off, the music had stopped long ago. Only sounds were of castiel whimpers, Dean's grunts and the slapping of skin. Castiel digging his nails into Dean's neck and shoulder blade. 

"D-D-Dean." Castiel whimpered out into his ear as warning as one last deep rough thrust against castiel's prostate had him erupting cum all over his and Dean's stomach, gripping him so tightly as Dean started to cum too. Fucking him through his orgasm, till every little little drop was deep inside castiel. 

Dean panted as his last bit of energy, strength and power was taken by castiel, castiel's pink cloud swirled strongly slowly fading to his normal blues. Dean's normal thunderstorm clouded eyes didn't fade with grace castiel's did. They looked like they short circuited before just abruptly turn green, Dean shaking now as dean started to fall back. Castiel falling with him, castiel teleported them onto the bed quickly. Dean falling into the pillows, as castiel sat on him smiling, brushing his own hair out of his face. Castiel giggled kissing Dean's tired body, the icy touch no longer present. Dean noticed as well, looking at his hand he tried to produce ice but he couldn't. 

"Drank me dry." Dean panted completely exhausted as castiel kissed his chest. 

"Don't be a baby. You'll only be human temporally. Give it a day or two." Castiel laughed happily as he kissed up Dean's neck. "I'll just have to take care of you for a couple days-"

"I can't stay." Dean panted. "You know that. The terms are no sleepovers."

"We can make an exception." Castiel stated trying to kiss his lips, but dean turned his face away. Knocking castiel off him, as castiel fell onto the other side of the bed, watching dean find his pants and slid them on, dean not bothering with finding his underwear. Castiel pulled the blue blankets close to his naked body as he felt the tears start to fall down his face. Dean lighting a cigarette as he searched for his shirt. "I love you." Castiel cried out, his voice a plead. 

"Don't...don't start this again." Dean said coldly slight anger in his voice facing away from him. 

"Dean. I love you." Castiel sat up looking at him through tears. 

"Don't." Dean stated taking a hit of his cigarette.

"You told me you loved me during sex." Castiel sounding hurt as he watched Dean turn to him. "What's different now?" 

"You know why." Dean stated angrily. "We went down this road before!" 

"I know!" Castiel sobbed. 

"I forgave you!" Dean growled. 

"I never asked you to!" Castiel sniffed. 

"I warned you it was long distance, I warned you it would be hard. You told me it would work! You begged me to be yours Yet you went and cheated-!" Dean screamed the facts, barely able to stand. 

"I didn't love him! I was immature. I was hungry-" castiel sobbed. 

"THAT WAS NO EXCUSE!" Dean yelled angrily, his body shaking from exhaustion. 

"I'M NOT TRYING TO EXCUSE WHAT I DID!" Castiel sobbed as dean grabbed his shirt off the floor with his shoes and went to the door. "DEAN I HAVEN'T FED SINCE THE LAST TIME I MADE LOVE TO YOU!" Dean paused at the door, it was half opened as he slowly closed it. 

"That...was..." Dean paused putting his shoes down. 

"Century and a half ago?" Castiel nodded continuously as dean moved to him. Castiel took his hands kissing them, instantly moving them to his own face. 

"That's why...you were so hungry...?" Dean breathed confused 

"I want to be worthy of you. I stopped feeding on strangers...I stopped everything because you are the only person I want to be there holding me when I wake up. The only smell of body spray I want to smell is yours. The only person I want to touch me, To be with me, is you. I-i don't expect you to take me back...but...I want us to try again. I want to be yours again... I love you, Dean. I don't care how many centuries it takes...I will only ever feed from you, only ever kiss you, only ever love you..." Castiel kissed Deans fingers, tears sliding down his face. 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, sobbing very messily, when he felt Dean crawl into his lap. He opened his eyes, as Dean leaned in kissing him softly staring into his eyes. The kisses were soft and tender, as Castiel's hands slowly moved to dean's hips. Jeans lightly held by his hip bones, as castiel tangled his fingers through the belt loops, when he felt dean's cock started to harden pressed against him. 

"Dean...i-i'm full...?" Castiel breathed not stopping the kisses, his eyes closed. 

"I'm not trying to have sex to feed you." Dean breathed, as they both paused. "I'm trying to make love to you because I love you." Castiel eyes filled with tears as he moved to kiss dean again, his fingers moving to unbuckle deans jeans exposing his hard cock. Pulling the jeans free of his naked body below it. 

"Move to the underworld with me." Dean breathed as he pushed Castiel back onto the bed, rocking against him softly. His soft moans escaping his mouth between kisses. "Be mine."

"Move in with you?" Castiel breathed tears sliding down his face. 

"What do you say, never having to go hungry, no more long distance, no more having to say goodbye, just you and I ruling the underworld side by side, the whole shebang." Dean breathed rocking against him. "I love you, castiel." 

"Yes...Dean...yes." Castiel sobbed moving to kiss him roughly, flipping them to be on top of Dean. He carefully made love to his weak counterpart, this time doing it for intimacy not lust. 

For the first time in centuries, Dean tossed the rules, Dean spent the next three nights with castiel in that hotel. Letting the god of love take care of him as he built up the strength he lost feeding him. Once his strength was returned, he took castiel to the underworld with him, living happily with him for all of time. And all was well.


End file.
